


All For Nothing At All

by ItsAva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weddings, confessing, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAva/pseuds/ItsAva
Summary: Kenma ignores Kuroo and it Goes Bad
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	All For Nothing At All

After the Third Year Graduation , Kuroo went over to Kenma’s House to say one final thing...

“Kenma” Kuroo Exclaimed Dramatically 

“Yea” 

“Kenma i need to tell you...something”

“Not now ,kuroo!” Kenma Shouted and looked back at his DS

“I’m serious Kenma this is important”

“I said Not Now i’m playing a game with Shoyou” Kenma never regretted doing something more than he did now but didn’t bother to stop what happened next 

Kuroo Immediately left without telling Kenma what it was about...ever 

Kenma was Never good at Expressing his feelings , That’s why he was so introverted all the time and His feelings for Kuroo Didn’t help at all

~  
It had been 4 years since That Event and Kuroo still hadn’t told him what the ‘so Important’ Conversation was about, He hadn’t even talked to Kuroo that much Since then.  
But one day he finally figured out what it was all about.

Kuroo walked into Lev and Kenma’s shared apartment, over the year they had atleast became ‘friends’  
He walked through the kitchen into A room with Red and White walls and A full PC Set up , Kuroo Held a letter in his Hand White as snow with a neat ribbon tied around it 

“Kenma”

“Yes, Kuroo”

“Kenma—“

Oh...This is Serious, like really serious ...Kenma’s thoughts intruded Kuroo and his Conversation Blocking out any sound Input 

“Kenma are you listening?”

“I-i’m sorry my mind went blank what did you say”

“Kenma—I-will you be my best man at my wedding i understand if you think things will be quite awkward between us because the thing 4 years ago but please” Kuroo begged Anxiously 

Heartbreak, Fear, Sadness, angry all washed over Kenma Kozume at the same time .

Kuroo Tetsuruo 

The man he was in love with was getting married...Soon...and was begging for him to Be his Bestman.. It all clicked 

The conversation they had../p>

Was about Him

Was about Kuroo being in love with him

But he dismissed it  
For some Game?!

‘FOR SOME GAME ‘ repeated in his head over and over again until he formed an answer 

“Y-Yes i’ll be your best man Kuroo,when’s the wedding?”

“in 3 months , This Letter has the Details !” Kuroo said patting Kenma on the back before leaving his room to speak to Lev.

A chocked sob broke from Kenma’s Throat, He did this to himself, He made this happen, He could have been that girl, But no He—Brought himself into this horrible Situation 

He did this all,

But for Nothing,

Nothing At all...


End file.
